


Typical

by Acrylic_Nightmares



Category: Naruto, narusasu - Fandom, sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: I don't know what the fuck this shit is, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrylic_Nightmares/pseuds/Acrylic_Nightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a teenager whose life is falling to pieces, but one day at school he meets the new kid and his life very well may be putting itself back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto woke that morning with absolutely nothing on his mind. His mentality just a blank void. Nothingness that seemed to go on the longer he just laid there after his eyes reluctantly peeled open. Most nights he had nightmares, only last nights sleep was completely dreamless. Nothingness. Glancing at the clock to his right, the blonde sighed. He had over slept once again due to staying up half the night doing nothing but staring at his ceiling. The sun was already quarter of the way across the sky and the light was falling into the room blinding him. The birds were obnoxious as they always were. How rude of them, to be screeching so loudly but not enough to at least wake him on time? Groaning he rubbed his blue eyes and tried to get used to the sun coming in through his window next to his bed which seemed bent on blinding him. Naruto was always late to school so being late wasn't really a big deal at all to him anymore. It's not like anyone in particular really cared at all.

"Stupid sun, stupid school." Naruto grumbled getting out from under his warm comfortable sheets and blankets to grab his clothes and head to shower. It was 7:15 now and school started at 8:00. He had time, only he always stayed in the shower longer than he meant to.By the time Naruto was ready for school it was 7:50. He might not be late after all if he skipped breakfast. Sighing the blonde grabbed his school bag and marched off. He was wearing orange skinny jeans, a black shirt, his necklace and his black bandana he always wore on his forehead to hold his bangs out of his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how he looked to other people, but then he remembers that no one really cares at all. So why should he?

"Naruto? Hey you're not horribly late for once. You alright?" Naruto's best friend Kiba asked as the blonde walked into the school. Kiba was one of the few people who would talk to Naruto or even realise he existed.

"Yeah, a miracle I know." Naruto joked with a half smile while entering his combo for his locker and tossing his crap inside it. He hated this hell hole he was forced to go to everyday.

"No notes on the locker yet? Man it's a good day for you finally." Shikamaru said while he walked by, ruffling Naruto's hair as he passed. The blonde glares at his friend but said nothing as Shikamaru disappeared into his classroom.

"Anyway unless you want to loose your streak of luck...let's go to class before we really are late." Kiba said dragging Naruto to English with him.  
\--------------  
"Hey class! Sorry I'm late. You see I had to help this..."

The class rolled their eyes at their teacher Kakashi. He was always late and came with a lame excuse. Though none of them would have it any other way.

"Alright yeah I know it's pointless. Oh, Naruto even beat me here today?"

The class burst into little giggles and nods and Naruto sank in his desk in an attempt to hide himself from the other people. Kiba rolled his eyes, it was always like this.

"Kill me?" Naruto joked to his friend. Kiba smirked but their fun didn't last long when a pink haired girl sitting in front of Naruto turned around to look at Kiba.

"Maybe you should. Sounds like a good idea to me."

Sakura Haruno. Naruto's current worst nightmare. The girl was freakishly strong and disliked Naruto like it was her purpose in life. The same with a girl named Ino and a boy named Neji.

"Sure, if you don't beat him too it." Naruto smarted off. Kiba winced knowing what that was going to cost his friend later.

"Sheesh don't make it worse!" Kiba whispered to Naruto who shrugged.  
\--------------  
Two class periods later there was an announcement about a new kid coming into the school. Apparently he was hot and had all the girls drooling over him already. Naruto could just tell that this kid was going to hate him too. What else could he possibly expect?

"Class this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's the new student. I expect you all to be nice to him while he gets situated here, is that clear?" Iruka stated while a boy with pale skin, dark hair, and darker eyes walked into the room.

'Shit. Like we needed another absolutely perfect person in this school!' Naruto mentally groaned. Sasuke would be in with Ino and Neji in a matter of seconds. But that was when Naruto realized something...the only open seat was right next to him. Of course it would be. Just. His. Luck.

"Sasuke why don't you sit next to Naruto. I would say you could copy his notes but..." The class started laughing again and Naruto hit his forehead on his desk.

"Hey at least it's nice laughter today right?" Kiba said trying not to laugh himself. The Sasuke guy walked over and sat down next to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto right?"

"Yeah....?"Naruto turned his head ever so slightly to get a better look at Sasuke. He was pretty from a distance but up close... was a whole other story. A good story, that Naruto would gladly stare at for hours.

Sasuke remained unmoving and almost seemingly unblinking, having the whole "strong and silent" type figured out completely, "What's your last name?"

"Uzumaki."

"Oh, you're the kid Sakura was telling me about."

And with that Sasuke cut off the conversation. Naruto sighed. If Sakura had told Sasuke about him it wasn't good. Not at all.  
\-----------------  
"I hate gym." Naruto said in routine as Kiba and Naruto walked into the gym. As always Hinata was sitting in the bleachers with Sakura and Karin.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto waved and smiled at the small girl who turned 6 different shades of red.

Kiba smirked and bumped shoulders with the blonde, wiggling his eyebrows, "Dude she totally has the biggest crush on you."

"Kiba...she's a Hyuuga. Not even going there."

Naruto and Kiba entered the locker room to find themselves the only ones in there other than Neji and Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto?" Neji asked as Naruto walked past the older boy. He could tell this was going to be bad and he had to get out of there fast. The tone of Neji's voice was insulting and prepared to play out a joke. You could practically feel it, like it was a tangible thing.

"Are you changing in the locker room or are you gonna hide like always?" Neji's voice had a haunting tone to Naruto. He hated it. The fact that Sasuke was here made Naruto nervous. What if he...what will he think if he sees my scars? But the thought that followed after left a bigger impression in his mind, Why do I care?

Not being one to back down at all, Naruto ignored Neji and opened his locker. Taking a deep breath Naruto could feel Kiba's worried gaze.

Taking his shirt off Naruto heard a gasp. He had never shown Kiba the marks all over his body. They were a shade lighter than his tanned skin and were slightly raised. They laced together in patterns all over his back, his shoulder blades, his stomach.

"Huh, so that's what you were hiding. I just thought you were a girl." Neji stated before leaving.

"Naruto...you could have just ignored him!" Kiba protested furiously as Naruto changed.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "And? Tomorrow would have been the same. At least I don't have to hide it now right?"

"What are those even from?"

"Childhood accidents?"Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked up at Kiba innocently.

Kiba crossed his arms and squinted, "Nice try... Actually correction...horrible try. Like if I had a list of all the horrible excuses you have made, which would take a long time and it would be like a dictionary, that one would be at the top."

"Alright fine. My parents died in a car accident. I was in that car accident. I don't know how I survived or why. There ya go." Naruto huffed. Pulling the lace on his shoe into a knot he turned and left. Almost running into Sasuke. Who mainly prevented the collision.

"Sorry." The blonde mumbled before marching out into the gym where Neji was sitting with the girls and they were all looking at him.  
\-----------------------------  
Sasuke and Kiba stood in the locker room in shock.

"Oh hey, Sasuke?" Kiba asked. He remembered what Sasuke had said to Naruto earlier today and he wanted to find out the story behind it.

"You said Sakura told you about Naruto? Well whatever she said it's probably wrong. Sakura, Ino, Neji and some others absolutely hate Naruto and make his life...undesirable. And please keep what Naruto said about his parents a secret? He doesn't need them harassing him at home too."

"Sure." Sasuke simply replied. He wanted to say so much more. To tell Naruto his parents were dead too. Except Sasuke had a brother. He had someone to turn to. Naruto didn't but Sasuke could understand the loss...

'Naruto Uzumaki....huh'


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sat in his last class.

Health with Shizune.

Five minutes to the last bell of the school day and the blonde could not sit still. After gym he had gotten those post-it notes on his locker again. He would normally take them down but he decided to leave them there because he was too lazy to fight today. What was the point if he moved them there was just going to be more there the next morning and the next... and the next... and the next.Looking around the room of restless students it was easy to tell everyone was ready to leave and with two minutes left what was the point of paying attention?

"Alright you can go early I guess." Shizune sighed and the class cheered and gathered up their stuff. Girls ran across the room to their friends and began gossiping and everyone split off into groups before leaving the classroom.Shikamaru walked over to Naruto who was tossing his backpack over his shoulder and stuffing his notebook inside, the inner of the bag a clustered paper mess. Just like his life he thought to himself before looking up at his friend.

"Hey, Kiba told me that you finally showed him. If you two are so close how come I knew first?" Shikarmaru questioned not sure of Naruto antics or even how the boy functioned. Sometimes he questioned if Naruto functioned at all.

"Because I knew you were too lazy to find a better friend?" Shika chuckled stuffing his hands in his pockets with a playful smile dancing across his lips. "Yep, that's true."  
The two boys left class to go to Shikamaru's locker which was three away from Naruto. Around the corner of the science wing and between the math and arts wing. Only when they turned the corner they spotted Sasuke looking at the notes on Naruto's locker. Sasuke looked stiff and unfocused. Naruto instantly filled with dread.

"Shit..." Naruto and Shikamaru both whispered sharing worried glances. How would Sasuke react? Would this push him all the way into Neji's clique or would it make Sasuke repulsed by Neji. There was only one way to find out and they were going to find out very soon.

"People are just..." Sasuke sighed while starting to tear all the notes off. Naruto felt his eyes go wide. No one had ever done that. Ever. The notes were a symbol of exile, of social unacceptability and Sasuke was just ripping them off like they were just... paper. That's right.... they were just paper with scribbles on them that meant nothing...

"Well? Go talk to him!" Shikamaru whispered shoving his friend out into the hall. Naruto sighed and walked over knowing Sasuke had already seen him. There was no point in running away now. You can avoid the inevitable. So Naruto slouched over stuffing his hands in his pockets for security.

"Hey." Naruto said giving his best smile he could muster at the moment. Sasuke looked up at him and crumpled the notes in his hand so Naruto couldn't see them. Yet little bits of colored paper stuck out between the long slender fingers whose knuckles were turning white.

"Need help with something?" Naruto asked seeing Sasuke was being the silent type. Normally people would have said something after the word hey but Sasuke didn't seem to be normal. Sasuke looked over Naruto and shook his head, "Can't find my locker. Must be in another hall way. See ya later Naruto."Naruto was sure his eyes were wide now. As Sasuke walked past him and ruffled his hair. The blonde stood there in awe, no one had touched him like that before. And right on his head? He suddenly wished that he had brushed it this morning or at least put a little effort into himself. But the moment was past and a blush was rising to the boy's cheeks.Then Shikamaru walked out from behind the corner, "Well that was something."

"Uh...huh..."

"Yep you're in shock." Shikamaru chuckled before he turned to grab his stuff, "See ya Blondie."

\--------------------

Naruto sat on his bed that night with an instant cup of ramen. Mainly because he couldn't make anything else. He had never learned how, he supposed it would help with college life... if he made it that far with himself. He used to feel like he was forever going to be trapped in high school. That he would never leave but now that sense of hopelessness was gone. So he began to think, of Sasuke and what happened today. Smiling to himself Naruto felt himself getting sleepy.

\----------

The next morning Naruto was on time again. In fact he was a little early."Alright I knew it. We are all going to die." Kiba jokes at the sight of his best friend being at school already.

"Very funny." Naruto rolled his eyes as Kiba sat on the grass outside the school next to his friend. It was starting to get cold so Naruto was wearing his orange jacket and his black skinny jeans. It seemed to always be then same with him. Naruto was never really adaptable to change. That's why everyone was surprised when he did something different. It just wasn't normal for Naruto to change. Sure he liked doing different things but he didn't like doing things differently, which made for confusing adventures. Kiba opened his mouth to speak but then closed it looking over at Naruto who was paying attention to a game on his phone, something that helped Naruto stay focused and not to be easily distracted by everything. "So Shikamaru told me what Sasuke did yesterday."

"What? Do you two have a conspiracy going together or something?" Naruto joked shoving his friend with his shoulder while they watched people file into the school. Naruto stuffed his phone into his pocket so he could listen to what his friend was saying and they stood up smiling at one another.

"We might." Naruto chuckled at his friend and the two headed into the school only to find Naruto's locker completely covered in hateful post-it's.

"Ah just another day in paradise." Naruto joked walking over to his locker and opening it.

"If it's not to personal can I ask why you just don't take them to Iruka or Kakashi?" Kiba asked leaning against the locker next to Naruto's.

"Because what's the point. It's always the same insults until I take them down. Plus it's not going to stop anyone from being mean or evil." Naruto stated closing his locker and walking with Kiba towards English, "after all....." Naruto whispered low enough that only he could hear it, "They're only paper."

"Hey, look!" Kiba whispered pulling Naruto around a corner and pointing at Naruto's locker. Sasuke was standing there tearing down the notes. Just as he was yesterday.

"Huh, he did that yesterday too. And he remembered my name..." Naruto mumbled. Kiba shook his head and shoved his friend towards they dark haired male,"Go talk to him!"Naruto muttered his choice words under his breath and walked over to Sasuke. Just like yesterday.

"Hey Sasuke." The blonde fought with his voice to stay steady. He wasn't sure why but Sasuke made him nervous. He just did. Yet again a certain group of people also did... what if it was his warning to run? To get away and stay away and go back to normal?

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said without looking from taking down the post-its. Then he crumpled them up in a ball and tossed it into a garbage can nearby. Sinking the shot perfectly.Naruto shifted nervously and stuffed his hands into his pockets looking at the floor before clearing his throat to speak. It was just something about the brownish shade of the brick like floor that gave him a bit of comfort. "Um... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, letting the blue eyes boy see how black his eyes were. Well black wasn't the right word. More of onyx. Like a void that just kept going and going.

"Why do you take the notes down?" Naruto felt more relaxed now, seeing Sasuke as more of a person than a god. Had he looked at the boy like that before? He sure fit the description. Helping him when Sasuke didn't have to or anything.

"Because no one needs to have to look at them. It's wrong."

"So?" Naruto asked starting to get confused as to why Sasuke was saying these things and being nice. The only other people who were nice to him other than teachers were Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata and...now Sasuke.

"Naruto how long has this even going on?" Sasuke sighed and gave Naruto a look the blonde couldn't decide looked angry or frustrated.

"Uh...forever?" The blonde scratched the back of his head nervously and chuckled a little. Mainly to himself.

"Forever?"

"Preschool."

Sasuke looked surprised at the blonde boy in front of him.

"Preschool!"

"Yeah. I think I pushed Neji on my third day and since then well..."

"That's a bit excessive."

"Heh it's the normal now. You don't have to take them down."

"Actually I do." Sasuke said with a firmness in his voice that let Naruto know there was no point I'm arguing. It startled him.

"Why?"

"Because my parents are dead too. It's hard enough not having them. You don't need to deal with this too." Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. He didn't have parents either? He was an orphan too?

"Oh, uh okay. But you don't have to... Thanks." Naruto smiled at Sasuke and turned to leave but Sasuke stopped him. Grabbing the boy softly by the upper arm just enough to make the other stop and look back.

"They give you any crap about anything you talk to me alright?"

"Yeah. Okay!" Naruto gave Sasuke a big smile, this one wasn't the fake one he usually wore for other people.

"You want to hang out at lunch? On the roof?"

"Sure, don't see why not." Although Naruto was surprised...he was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait so he asked to have lunch with you?" Kiba asked passing the basketball back to Naruto who took a shot at the basket and managed to sink it. He was pretty good at sports but not as good as some other he knew. Naruto could list a lot of people off the top of his head who were much, much better than him at a lot of things. But he would just have to change that then.

"Yeah." Naruto answered blandly. Lunch was after gym, where they were now. In the big red and gold gym. The state winnings lining the walls with banners, the hoops hanging down over the floor, the mats on either side of the end of the basketball court... it was just somewhere he liked to be. Kiba smirked as Naruto dribbled the basketball that echoed along with all the others in the gym. A repetitive drum beat. "I should push you to talk to people more often apparently." Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend and tossed the basketball at him.

"So...do you like him?" Kiba asked. Naruto shrugged and then thought about what his friend just said and stiffened.

"Kiba!" Kiba missed his shot because of that and he started laughing. The ball bounced to Naruto who hit his friend in the stomach with it while he walked away.More flustered than anything. In truth he wasn't even angry but seeing the ball hit Kiba's stomach and the boy to fall over certainly wasn't a sight he was against.

"C'mon Naruto! I was kidding alright? It's not like everyone doesn't know....I'm sorry!" Kiba called after his friend as he recovered from the blow. Jumping to his feet he ran after Naruto who had walked a quarter of the way across the gym. Naruto was furious. Kiba was always joking with him and Naruto didn't know why he was so mad now and not before. Walking into the locker room Naruto ran into someone. Looking up he froze. Neji.

"Going somewhere? Usually people watch where they are going. But I guess I don't categories you as a person so how could I expect any different?" Neji taunted while pushing Naruto aside and marching out if the locker room.Naruto hit the wall with his shoulder and winced. Neji was strong and it hurt pretty bad.

"If he's not a person I would hate to see what demon you think of yourself as!" A voice yelled. Naruto looked up wide eyed. Sasuke had just stood up for him. In fact Sasuke had just walked over in time to see it happen.

"Naruto you okay?" Sasuke asked walking over. Naruto nodded numbly and shrugged, pushing lightly on his sore shoulder that hit the wall.

"I'll be fine. It'll just bruise a bit. Thanks Sasuke."

"No problem dobe." Dobe? Naruto smiled, he knew the word was supposed to be an insult but it didn't sound like one coming from Sasuke.

"See you at lunch Teme." Naruto replied walking into the locker room to change.

\-----------------------

When Naruto got to the roof the raven haired boy was sitting on the edge of the room eating already. Naruto casually walked over, pulling his sweatshirt closer around him as the wind tossed his hair. It was a nice fall day but with all this wind the leaves would be all gone in no time. Most of the trees down below in the school grounds were barely hanging on to their last few.

"Hey Teme." Naruto greeted plopping down next to the raven.

"Dobe, where's your food?" Sasuke asked without looking. Naruto panicked. He really didn't think this one through. Sasuke was sure to react somehow. There was no escaping this one. But what excuse does he use? He doesn't eat lunch anymore...

"I didn't pack one?" He tried. Sasuke looked at him and then tossed him an apple. Which for the record Naruto barely caught before it went plummeting off the roof. Naruto tried to give it back the best way he knew how but without insulting Sasuke which was the last thing he wanted to do ever. "Nah that's okay, had a big breakfast."

"Hn, suit yourself." The two boys sat in silence for a little while before Naruto decided he couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"So...if you don't mind me asking... You said your parents were dead too?" Oh, nice one Naruto question him about his dead parents. Best conversationalist... ever. Sasuke nodded not seeming to notice the other boy's panic. "Yeah. Killed in some storm a while back. It's just me and my brother now."

"Oh, what's he like?" Naruto asked pulling his knees up to his chest. Talking about Sasuke was easier than talking about himself and to be honest Naruto wanted to know more.

"Distant really. It's sort of like we don't have to talk at all. Just being under the same roof is comforting. Why?" Naruto sighed. "I've always wanted a brother. Especially a big brother."

"So he can protect you?"

"No, so I have a friend."The wind was the only sound that could be heard after that comment. Sasuke felt his heart sit heavy in his chest as he finally got a grip on how lonely Naruto really was. Sure, Naruto had a small group of friends but that's nothing compared to the support of a family.

"Who took care of you all this time?" Sasuke asked. If Naruto's parents died when he was young then how did he live this long?

"Me."

"No one helped you?"

"No one cared." Sasuke sat there for a moment completely surprised. He managed 16 years of his life on his own? Sasuke had to admit that was pretty impressive.

"But anyway..." Naruto mumbled clearing his throat and looking out at the view displayed in front of the two teens. For some reason, even though he met Sasuke just a few days ago Naruto was comfortable with him. As comfortable as he was with Kiba or Shikamaru. Which was strange...

"Yeah we should probably head back to the others, class starts again soon." Sasuke sighed and stood up offering Naruto a hand. The moment their skin brushed both of their eyes widened. It was hard to explain if you asked them, but it felt....right. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand lightly and let the other pull him up. Neither of them noticed how close they were once Naruto was on his feet either. Both minds were completely wiped of any sane thought just at the brush of their hands. Naruto gulped, his stomach twisting and then he snapped out of it. Dropping Sasuke's hand Naruto turned around rubbing the back of his head blushing. Sasuke rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder and spun him around.

"Actually I think we have time."

The raven took a step closer to Naruto and cupped the tan face in his hands pulling Naruto's lips to his own without thinking. Naruto felt his eyes go wide and he flushed pink. Suddenly he couldn't think, so instinct took over. Sliding his eyes closed, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and moving his lips against his. Sasuke grunted surprised and nipped lightly on Naruro's bottom lip. Naruto made a small noise he had never heard himself make before. Sasuke moved his hand down from Naruto's face to trail it down to his forearm, griping it as his tongue slipped across Naruto's lips which parted slightly in shock. Sasuke then took it upon himself to move his tongue into Naruto's mouth, pulling the blonde closer against him and causing cute noises to come out of his mouth. Naruto was blushing like hell now. What was he doing? He didn't know and he didn't care. He only knew that he didn't want it to stop. The simple kiss escalated and it escalated quickly. Ending up with hands up shirts and moans. Naruto ended up with two small hickeys on his neck near his collar bone. The bell snapped the two boys out of their session and caused panic to cross both of their faces. Pulling away Sasuke fixed his hair and grabbed his stuff. Naruto adjusted his shirt and tried to get his grip on reality back.

"Uh, see ya later?" Sasuke mumbled walking off to head to class. The sight of Naruto standing there with his lips slightly swollen, and his face so red almost made Sasuke stay. But then what would people think?

"Yeah..." Naruto mumbled holding a hand over his heart while the other covered his mouth. His heart was still racing and his skin still numb.

"Holy fuck what was that...."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto had stood there stunned. How long? He couldn't tell you. All he knew was that there was no way he was going to make it to class on time. So he sat there on the roof staring at his feet that now once again dangled over the edge of the concrete looking down at the concrete below. The ground looked so far away and all that would go through the blonde's mind was how many times he had pictured himself doing this, only the ground got closer with each second. Meaning he imagined himself jumping off the edge just to feel alive. Naruto had never done it of course, and he never would. But the fantasy soothed him and his mind that was still reeling after what had happened only a few short minutes ago.

\--------------------

Sasuke had gone to his next class. Not acting out of the usual at all. Only he had that class with Naruto and when the bell rang and no Naruto was present, he started to get worried. Had he scared Naruto off? Had he hurt him somehow? Sasuke felt guilty and he hated it. He had no clue what had gotten into him up on the roof. But just being alone with Naruto, no standards, no bullies, no anything. Just them. Well it had gotten into his head at the fact that he thought Naruto was the opposite of all the things the notes said. Maybe that was it? Was it sympathy? Pity? Or did he actually like Naruto?!

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up from his notebook where he had been drawing little random circles and looked into the eyes of Iruka. Sasuke blinked a few times hoping Iruka would just let this one little thing slide, only when the raven looked around he found that he was the only student left in the room.

"Shikamaru told me what you did for Naruto. With the notes." Irkua kneeled down in front of Sasuke's desk and just looked like he wanted to talk. Sasuke relaxed and set his pen down, looking back at his teacher.

"Kiba told me you were up on the roof with Naruto today, so I thought you should know this...Ever since his parents died, well I suppose you know that part. So I'll tell you the newer additions to the story. Naruto used to fake his happiness. Being loud, obnoxious, hyper-active and unpredicable to get attention making up for the loss of his parents. Of course everyone just pushed him farther and farther away and eventually the situation is what it is now. Before you showed up, Naruto didn't smile so often or as real. He never laughed unless it was sarcastic or fake, and he never showed interest in anything. At one point, last year actually, Naruto ended up in the hospital. He had been suffering with his depression he told no one about and it almost took him from us..."

Iruka's voice cracked and he looked away for a moment. Averting his gaze Sasuke felt shocked himself. Naruto didn't seem like the type of person to do that. Though he knew from experience and his old friends that depression made you a completely different person altogether.

"So, I want you to stay close to Naruto."

\---------------------

Naruto got up off his ledge the moment the bell rang for school to end. He knew Irkua would ask him where he was tomorrow and Naruto would always give the excuse of 'he didn't feel good'. It had always worked before.

"Naruto?" The blonde turned to lock eyes with Sasuke, which brought a blush across his whiskered cheeks. What if...what if Sasuke had been using him earlier so he could make fun of Naruto now?

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out now that school's out for today?" Sasuke asked seeming a little on edge himself. Naruto relaxed and nodded. Why did his brain always think of the worse possible thing? Who ever wired his brain wired it wrong. Sasuke was his friend, or...well maybe not exactly.

"Yeah, what do you wanna do?" Naruto asked following Sasuke down off the roof and back into the school to get his stuff.

"Not sure. We could go walk around someplace or we could go to my house and play video games or something." Sasuke scratched the side of his neck and looked away as Naruto opened his locker, notes falling out all over the place from where Ino and the others had stuffed them.

"Video games sound good to me." Naruto smiled, picking up all the notes and tossing them away without a second thought. Sasuke nodded in response seeming more at ease than he was before Naruto had smiled. Grabbing his bag Naruto shouldered it and lead the way out of the school with Sasuke walking right at his side.

Neither of the teens knew that their teachers were all watching them. Watching Naurto actually smile, because now it seemed to be a rare thing. Tsunade even managed a smile at the two walking out of the school.

"He's bringing old Naruto back from the dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto had never been to Sasuke's house, obviously, but it turned out he had walked by it every morning without knowing it. The Uchiha house was much bigger than his and Sasuke seemed to look small and alone standing in the middle of the room as he motioned Naruto to follow him deeper into the house. The place was much nicer than his own and Naruto knew Sasuke didn't have parents, but he couldn't help feeling a little lost and like he should behave better than he normally does. There was a man in the kitchen, they could hear him before they saw him. Sasuke waved walking past and marching up the stairs in the direction Naruto assumed Sasuke's room was.

"That's Itachi. He's my older brother. He comes here sometimes but travels on business and stuff." Sasuke explained seeing the blonde glance back at the kitchen. Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke into a dark blue room. Most of it seemed to be in dark colors. Dark blue blankets on the bed with white pillows, a bright red bean bag and chair at a computer desk...in fact several little things were red. Some picture frames, lamps, notebooks. Dark blue, white and red. Band posters also filled the walls. It was comfortable to Naruto, like the whole room just screamed Sasuke. But he couldn't really say that for certain because he didn't really know the boy all that well and it was too soon. Thought Naruto felt like he knew him forever. 

The raven plopped down in the desk chair and spun it around, tossing Naruto an orange xbox controller in one motion. Naruto caught it and sat down on the bean bag.

"What should I kick your ass at first?" Naruto joked and Sasuke chuckled turning on the xbox and popping a game in.

The boys didn't know how long they had been sitting there, yelling at the screen, laughing, tossing things at each other and snacking...but they did know when it was one o'clock in the morning and they were both exhausted.

"Hey Naruto, I don't think you'll be going home tonight. Want something to sleep in?" Sasuke asked the sleepy blonde who nodded his head, but then fell back in the chair unable to keep himself awake enough to sit upright. Sasuke chuckled to himself and tossed Naruto a blue shirt. It hit the blonde in the face but stirred no reaction, causing Sasuke to walk over the shake the blonde lightly. He was out cold. Shaking his head Sasuke just lifted Naruto out of the chair and laid him in his bed. Sasuke could sleep on the floor. Turning to set himself up a make-shift bed, Sasuke froze. A hand was wrapped lightly around his wrist stopping him from walking away. Naruto was looking up at him with one blue eye opened sleepily.

"Stay?"

Sasuke nodded and crawled under the covers next to Naruto while the blonde snuggled up against the raven. It seemed that he fit perfect against Sasuke's side. Sighing the raven played with the sun colored locks of hair while the other boy drifted off to sleep. On question still plagued his mind...one he would have to wait and ask tomorrow if the had the guts to.

"Oh Naruto...what are we?"

========  
Sasuke was the first to wake the next morning. The sunlight falling through the gap in the dark blue curtains to rest in a golden glow on Naruto. It caused the hair of the younger one to shine a little brighter and seem more...peaceful. Sasuke watched the sleeping male next to him, almost completely transfixed with the current appearance. Naruto seemed so innocent laying there in his realm of dreams. It made Sasuke wonder what kind of things went on in the blondes dreams. As if being thought about had stopped his dreaming, Naruto opened his baby blue eyes to look up into Sasuke's obsidian ones. The raven quickly averted his eyes, feeling weird that he had been caught staring at his friend.

"Morning." Naruto muttered sleepily, his face half in the pillow and a smile gracing his lips. Sasuke nodded and shifted to get up. A tightening feeling in his stomach and a mental want to never move from that spot almost made him stay. Almost made him keep Naruto home and not make them go to school today... 

"We should get going. We have to get to school soon."

Naruto groaned but got up as he was told. Sasuke marched to his closet and threw a set of clothes at Naruto who looked at him confused.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "or you can wear what you did yesterday?"

Naruto shook his head wildly and quickly changed, causing Sasuke to whip around facing the opposite way with a blush on his face so prominent that he almost appeared a tomato. The dark colors looked strangely appealing on the blonde. The dark blue shirt making his sun kissed skin look a little tanner, and his blue eyes a little brighter. The sleeves stopped mid-arm, three-quarter sleeves. The black jeans hugged him in all the right places too. Sasuke almost wished he hadn't turned to look. It was extremely attractive. Naruto was fiddling with the sleeves and looked up at Sasuke who had changed into an all black outfit as he always did.

"I feel weird..." Naruto muttered grabbing his bag and walking out. The bluntness of the statement startled Sasuke into a laugh before he followed after. The two boys made their way downstairs where they both scarfed down a bowl of cereal, seeing as they were going to be late.

\----------------------

Whispers followed Naruto the rest of the day. Wherever he went. The sleeves made him feel exposed, old scars making their appearance and seeing light for the first time in three years.

It wasn't just that though. The talk was mainly about Sasuke. How the raven had taken Naruto in and Naruto was wearing his clothes. Naruto just ignored it and continued with his life, ducking to hide his face under his blonde bangs. Sasuke bumped into him then. He could tell by the scent that seemed to swarm Sasuke wherever the raven went. That and Naruto saw his shoes.

"Dobe, careful." Sasuke said resting a hand on Naruto's shoulder to keep the blonde from falling backwards. The words that came out of Sasuke's mouth weren't insulting sounding, more like a simple nickname he thought nothing of no matter what it meant.

"Teme..." Naruto muttered righting himself and looking up at Sasuke's face.

"You doing okay?" Sasuke asked walking with Naruto to the class they both shared together. Naruto nodded, "No death threats yet. So yeah pretty good actually."

Sasuke smiled to himself, he wasn't sure if it was even voluntary at this point.

"Good. I was wondering... Wanna hang out again after school? Get something to eat?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure, but can we leave at lunch. When I'm not fearing for my life...school is pretty boring."

A small snort left Sasuke lips and he nodded. Naruto smiled. Happy he had amused Sasuke.

"Alright. It's Friday after all so I don't see why not..."

Naruto jumped up in the air a little and gave a small cheer, "Thanks Sasuke! You're the best!!"

Without thinking Naruto slipped closer to the raven and stood tall enough to kiss the pale cheek of the other male. Naruto quickly scampered into the classroom and took a seat on his desk leaving Sasuke in the hall. The Uchiha was locked in a daze, his smooth pale cheeks dusted with pink and tingling slightly where Naruto's lips had been a second ago, as if his nerves had saved the memory of the feeling. It only took the harsh glare of the bell to bring Sasuke to his senses enough to slip into he classroom before he could get into trouble.

\-------------------------

Sasuke took Naruto to his Favorite place at lunch. Ichiraku ramen. Of course this scored him major points with the younger blonde. After finishing their meal the two had gone to the park to hang around under the shade of the tall trees. Before long hours had gone by and it was getting dark quickly. Uchiha walked Uzumaki home and he lingered on the doorstep while Naruto opened the door.

"Hey Naruto? C-Can I try something?" Sasuke asked his stomach twisting in bundles and making him feel like maybe this wasn't a good idea after all?

"Sure?" Naruto responded feeling uneasy himself at the tone in Sasuke's voice as the raven took a few steps closer. Both boys had a blush on their cheeks at their closeness but neither took any action to increase the distance. Sasuke's face hung slightly above Naruto's making the blonde have to look up at him slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke leaned forward a little more and rested his left hand on the back of Naruto's head and the other on his waist. Naruto's blush deepened and he found himself leaning into Sasuke.

Both hesitated for a moment, and then it happened all at once. Naruto stepped up on his tiptoes and smashed his lips against Sasuke's. Gripping the taller one's shoulder to keep his balance. Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed back. The two stayed like this for a long time, well until air became a problem.

Panting lightly Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "I can answer your question now...We are much more than friends."

"You heard me?" Sasuke asked surprised. Naruto nodded and hugged Sasuke. Tucking his head under the taller one's chin.  
Sasuke groaned and shook his head before hugging his little blonde back, "Remind me to not say mushy and embarassing things while you sleep." 

Naruto giggled and shook his head violently, pulling back to look up into the obsidain eyes of the other, "Like I would ever!" Sasuke smiled down at him and nodded towards the door. 

"Actually....Sasuke? Do uh...can you stay?' Naruto asked a light pink shade dusting across his cheeks as he ducked his head a little. Sasuke nodded and ruffled the already messy blonde spikes on top of Naruto's head. 

"Of course." Sasuke gave the younger a small smirk before reaching down and pecking Naruto's soft lips again. When he was about to pull back, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt. Pulling the other one flush against his body and making them stumble against the door. Naruto being pinned between Sasuke and the door. Sasuke was shocked at first by the need he sensed in the kiss but eventually he returned it. He honestly cared about Naruto, and it scared him a little. 

Pushing his slight phobia of love aside, Sasuke reached for the door handle as Naruto slipped his warm fingers under the hem of Sasuke's shirt and pulled up on it lightly, exposing pale skin on his hip. Sasuke fiddled with the handle for a bit, his brain having completely shut off already made it harder than it should be. Ever tried opening a door with your eyes closed? 

Sasuke eventually found the handle and twisted it, making the two boys stumble into the room.

Sasuke didn't know how long this would last but he did know for sure that spending nights with Naruto ensured the best sleep he's ever had ever. He wasn't about to give that, or Naruto up for a long, long time.


End file.
